1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward an fishing pole used in night or low light fishing and the method to make same, more specifically the present invention is directed toward the illuminating fishing pole and the method to make same
2. Background
When fishing it is necessary to see the end of the fishing pole so that a fisherman will be alerted as to when a fish has been attracted by it associated bait or lure. At night, this is problematic. Prior attempts have been made help illuminate the area around the fishing pole. These efforts included fires on the bank and lanterns. Further, devices were attached to the pole, such as small illuminating devices attached to the tips of poles, bobbers that glow.
Some of the difficulties with the prior art devices is that they were bulky, were unstable or unreliable. Thus, there is a need for an improved illuminated fishing pole.